Cadra
Cadra is a nation in the continent of Alarea. It borders Daravia and Ricci to the west, Robaria to the east, and Sunica and Valatsa to the south. It also borders the Seas of Apex. The current president of Cadra is Dejan Edvark. Early history Cadra was settled mostly in its most temperate area, the plains to the immediate north of the Zunerain Mountains. Thus, a small pastoral society was built by the Tartock people; they were first united under Roland of Acrapas in a short-lived nation called Morana. Tristo-Valat Cadra See also: Ancient History of Alarea Much of the territory in modern Cadra is first attested as a region of Masra, a nation that thrived in northeastern Alarea during the Alarean Dark Age. The people of Masra were an East Szunbra populace that largely subjugated the Tartocks; although Morana briefly came to fruition again after Masra's collapse, the Tartocks were then conquered again by the Second Valat Empire. Meanwhile, as the Oberbarony of Tristania annexed the Sunicar states, it also expanded into much of what is western Cadra today. In 565 BT, Vesselin Dorvikan of Cadra declared his state's independence from Tristania, and a small state along the Zunerains was gradually liberated; although it had not been part of Valatsa, it still had a largely Valaticized population, and the ethnic group came to be known as the Velcadrals. By 550, a Tartock state of Morana had broken away from Valatsa as well; however, Cadra conquered Morana again. The first Cadral state had significant ongoing tension between the Tartock and Velcadral populations. Zadoc III (r. 30 BT–12 DR), an ethnic Velcadral who took a Tartock regnal name, attempted to mend the strife; he was greatly successful, but his death came only four years before the collapse of Cadra entirely. Cadra in the Daravian Empire Cadra was conquered by Quenton II Grandelburg in two parts; the western part of Cadra was conquered in 9 DR, but Quenton then had to pause his campaign to stave off attacks from the Icy Islands. He returned afterward, though, and Allicott fell in 16. As in Tristania, the Cadral people generally felt it best to stay calm and avoid shaking the status quo to help their region better thrive. As such, the only significant unrest in Cadra was a brief reactionary period against Heplianism after Daravia's King Steppen I allowed Heplian missionaries into the principally Vazranist region. The Sunicar Revolutionary War, beginning in 313, began to stir unrest in Cadra. Once Sunica was granted its independence, getting its own autonomy began to become an increasingly appealing prospect to the Cadral people. Their first attempt at independence, an uprising in 320, ended up coming to nothing; however, their second rebellion, in the 370s, frustrated King Armand II to the point that he agreed to grant Cadra its independence in 379. Cadral nation Triumphant at their liberation, the Cadrals were galvanized into attempting further expansion. They made some unsuccessful probes into Valatsa (then a Dorian province) in the 380s, which many cite as one reason behind the imminent Valat Revolution, but then set their sights on Sunica. Under the presidencies of Stojan Castaram and Castimir Volgrov, Cadra and Sunica had a number of wars, in which Cadra seized what had once been Gebert, Enira, and the northern part of Carloc. However, the actual city of Carloc, as well as Hiesing to its south managed to throw off the Cadral armies by strategic use of the Zunerain Mountains. Cadra next turned its sights toward Robaria, but the Long Winter famine crippled Cadra's supplies, and it was forced to abandon its expansionism. Cadra/Sunica relations remain somewhat tense due to the conquests of Gebert and Enira, but it has maintained friendly relations with its other neighbors, and helped support Daravia during the Daravian Colonial Era. After the Long Winter's effects faded, Cadra remained peaceful, and so it has grown to be fairly prosperous today. Category:Countries Category:Alarean Countries Category:Active Countries